


dami pang gustong sabihin, ngunit wag na lang muna

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min lang malakas, 2min layag, 2min navigates their feelings sa tulong ng ben & ben, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Socmed au, abangan sa ang probinsyano, atenista!jeongin, benildeans!00 line, childhood friends to enemies to friends to lovers???, magkaaway ba ang 2min o magkaibigan o magka-ibigan, mentions of other idols from time to time, most probably nct dream, side chanlix at hyunsung hhh, spreading the 2min remarried agenda
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kung saan ang magkababata??? magkaibigan??? magkaaway???  na si seungmin at minho ay may tinatagong damdamin sa likod ng kanilang araw-araw na pagbabangayan. dami pang gustong sabihin pero wag nalang muna, ika nga ng ben & ben. itatago na lang ba nila ito upang hindi magbago ang pagtingin o sisisirin ang dagat kahit walang mapala?(title taken from ben & ben's pagtingin)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 11
Collections: anonymous





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FILO SOCMED AU KO TO OKAY PLS BE NICE TO ME. hindi to crack btw pero hindi rin naman nakakaiyak HAHAHAH ngayon nalang ule ako nagsulat kasi nabuhay ulit yung pagiging stay ko this quarantine at andami kong nararamdamang ~*feelings*~ sa 2min which is di ko inasahan kase di ko naman sila ship dati HAHAHAHAHAHA ayon lower ur expectations mga mumsh kase dry ang humor ng ate niyo sa pagsulat hshshshkskks. irregular updates din ito most likely kase tangina ng edukasyon charot. lowercase intended nga pala mga bhie! :) for background na rin ng characters: 
> 
> changbin - 4th year music prod  
> jisung - 3rd year music prod  
> seungmin - 3rd year industrial design  
> hyunjin - 3rd year film  
> felix - 3rd year multimedia arts  
> jeongin - 2nd year interdisciplinary studies
> 
> changbin + 00 line are from benilde while jeongin is from ateneo. graduate na si chan and minho pero from benilde rin sila (minho - performing arts major in dance, chan - music prod) hehe not a student of benilde or ateneo pero feel ko lang bagay sakanila bat ba hmp

_messenger trashtalkan_

hyunjin: oy san kayo

jisung: sa puso mo

hyunjin: ulol

jisung: awts gege 

3rd floor

hyunjin: ayon buti pa si seungmin matino sumagot

jisung: awts gege </3

mapanaket ka hyunjin ha pakyu

hyunjin: lah ulol

sino kasama mo dyan min?

si lix lang ewan ko nasan si changbin hyung

nagawa kami assignment ni lix

hyunjin: ge punta ko dyan

san ka? @Han Jisung

jisung: yes hyunjin my love?

nasa puso mo nga ano ba hihi

hyunjin: pota sung ayos sagot

jisung: nasa may lib pakyu ka

hirap mo harutin bwct

hyunjin: ok

punta ka rin kina min

jisung: oo na tangina pasalamat ka us2 kita makita kahit ang sarap na ng pwesto ko dito sa lib hmp

paalala lang gc ito ha hindi niyo to pm sa isa't isa

jisung: sus di pa ba kayo sanay

kita ko na si hyunjin tangina ang gwapo talaga

papunta na kami dyan

jusq qa jisung


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gusto na mag drop out ni seungmin sa college. niyaya ni minho ang tropa na mag-inuman. ayaw sunduin ni jisung si jeongin sa katip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> linawin q lang pala more of chatfic ito. di ko siya masyadong lalagyan ng tweets or soc med posts kasi wala na ko time mag edit pero pag kinailangan maglalagay naman din ako. yun lang hehe.

**_messenger trashtalkan_ **

seungmin: punyeta gusto ko na mag drop out

samedt

seungmin: pakisagot nga ako bat ba ko nag industrial design

malay ko sa trip mo

seungmin: puta lunod na lunod na ko sa plates

stoko nalang maging halaman :)))

hoy nagyayaya si minho at chan hyung

inuman daw maya

seungmin: sasama na sana ako kaso si minho pala nag aya

nvm

felix: jusq magmula 6 years old pa kayo magkakilala non min

hindi ka pa ba sanay sa presensiya niya

oo nga

dali na sumama ka na parang ewan naman to

hyunjin: sama ako

gusto ko rin muna iwan tong pag- eedit ng short film ko tangina ang sakit na ng ulo ko

YUN OH YIE SASAMA SI HYUNJIN BEBE CKOUH

SUNDUIN KITA MAMAYA SA CONDO MO

felix: luh pag si hyunjin willing ka mangsundo

pero pag kami nila min ayaw mo

seungmin: kaya nga e putangina ng favoritism mo ah

bat ko kayo susunduin

malalaki na kayo marunong naman kayo mag commute

seungmin: PARANG SI HYUNJIN HINDE???

jeongin: HOY

SAMA AKO PAKYU KAYO

felix: buhay pa pala ang batang ito

hyunjin: baket mo kami minumura

saan mo natutunan yan 

NAG CHAT ULE SI MINHO HYUNG

meet daw naten sila 10 dun na sa bar mismo

felix: sige mag aayos na ko

sama ka pa? @Seungmin Kim

seungmin: sasama na nga tangina niyo

hyunjin: see you mamaya min :)

lah sabik na sabik ka makita si seungmin ha

pero nung sinabi ko na susunduin kita wala man lang reply

heart been broke too many times <///3 :(

hyunjin: oa mo

magkita nalang tayo sa lobby ng condo ko

pag wala ka pa ng 9:30 mauuna na ko bahala ka

YAY

9 PALANG NANDYAN NA Q

SEE U BABE ;)

Jeongin: SUNDUIN MO RIN AKO HYUNG

bahala ka dyan ang layo layo ng katip

Jeongin: DALI NA TANGINA NAMAN NETO 

MINSAN KO NA NGA LANG KAYO MAKITA HMP

HOYYYY

SUNDUIN NIYO NA KO JUSKO

punyeta kayong lahat :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narration na next chapter ;)


	3. 03 / n*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sa dilim ng gabi, may mga pakiramdam na pilit inaapula ngunit patuloy pa rin talagang nagbabaga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long narration ahead pero kailangan ko to isulat to give more depth sa backgrounds ng relationships dito. ang hirap niya kase ipahiwatig thru chat/socmed posts lang. hope u guys understand 😢 
> 
> also, chapters with narration will be marked with a 'n*' :)

kararating lang ni seungmin sa bar kung saan nagyaya si minho ng inuman. mabuti na lang at hindi ito masyadong malayo sa dorm niya at madali rin siyang nakarating. pagkapasok na pagkapasok niya sa entrada ng bar, nakita niya si minho na katabi si chan sa isang booth. nagtatawanan silang dalawa. ang saya saya nila tignan, na para bang wala silang pakialam sa nangyayari sa paligid nila at tila ang atensyon nila ay nasa isa't isa lang. 

pinipigilan ni seungmin ang pagpansin sa dibdib niyang bigla na lang bumigat ang pakiramdam.

nakatayo pa rin siya sa may bandang entrada, hindi alam kung lalapitan na ba niya ang dalawa, sa takot na baka masira niya yung 'moment' nila. nakatitig lamang siya kay minho at chan na hanggang ngayon ay di pa rin siya napapansin at patuloy lang sa pagtatawanan. 

nagulat na lang si seungmin nang may maramdaman siyang kamay na kumalabit sa balikat niya.

"ikaw pala unang dumating, min." nang lumingon si seungmin sa likod niya, nakita niya si hyunjin at jisung. sasagot na sana siya ng "oo nga e," nang mapabaling ang tingin niya sa kamay ni hyunjin na nakapulupot sa bewang ni jisung. nginisian niya sila.

"gara ng hawak mo sa bewang ni sung ah," pang-aasar ni seungmin. agad namang namula ang dalawa. bakas sa mukha ni jisung ang pagkadismaya nang tanggalin ni hyunjin ang kamay niyang nasa bewang niya pero binawi niya rin ito sa isang pilit na ngiti.

"inalalayan ko lang nung pagpasok namin. issue ka," asar na sabi ni hyunjin. natawa si seungmin sa reaksyon ng kaibigan.

"bakit kailangan alalayan? di naman pilay yan ah."

bago pa makasagot si hyunjin, inawat na silang dalawa ni jisung at iginiya sila sa kung saan nakaupo si chan at minho.

"pagpasensyahan mo na yang bestfriend ko. may pagka-slow lang kasi e pero promise, worth it yan," bulong ni seungmin kay jisung na agad naman siyang hinampas nang mahina sa likod.

"di mo sure, baka iba gusto. lika na nga," sambit ni jisung.

naglakad na silang tatlo papalapit sa kung saan nakaupo ang dalawang nakatatandang kaibigan. 

"minho hyung! chan hyung! long time no see ah!" masiglang pagbati ni jisung sa kanilang dalawa. umupo na silang tatlo sa booth, magkaharap si hyunjin at jisung. si seungmin?

katabi niya lang naman si minho.

"huy kumain na ba kayo ng dinner bago pumunta rito? mamaya iinom kayo wala pa palang laman mga tiyan niyo," tanong ni chan sa kanila. inabot niya ang isang bucket ng san mig light sa kanila. light lang muna bilang panimula sa alam nilang mas hard pa na mga inumin mamaya (*ehem* jack daniels at bacardi) tumawa naman si hyunjin at sumagot ng:

"opo naman 'tay. para namang di pa kami sanay sa mga ganitong ganap."

"naninigurado lang. alam kong mga stressed na kayo sa requirements niyo pero wag naman sana kayo iinom agad tapos mga di pala kayo kumakain nang maayos. ako pa mabatukan ng mga nanay niyo," sambit ni chan sa kanila.

sa simula pa lang, si chan na talaga ang kuya ng tropa. hindi lang dahil siya nga ang pinakamatanda sa kanilang walo pero dahil siya rin yung pinakamaalaga. gusto niya lahat kumportable, maayos, masaya. kahit graduate na siya two years ago, walang tigil pa rin ang pangangamusta at pagpapaalala niya sa kanilang naiwan sa benilde at si jeongin na nasa ateneo na kumain sa oras at wag masyadong magpaka-stress sa college.

kaya naman kahit selos na selos si seungmin sa nakikita niya sa tabi niya, hindi niya magawang mainis o magalit sa nakatatanda dahil wala naman siyang ginagawang masama at isa siyang mabuting kaibigan sa kanilang lahat. 

nakasandal na ang ulo ni minho sa balikat ni chan. 

"ikaw min, kamusta na? mukhang lantang lanta ka na ah," napatingin si seungmin sa katabi, mapaglarong ngiti ang nasa mukha nito.

"diba pwedeng mangamusta ka nang hindi ka nang-aasar?" mataray na sagot ni seungmin kay minho, na ngayo'y natatawa na.

"chill ka lang. gulat nga ako sumama ka ngayong gabi e," sagot ni minho sa kanya.

"bakit? bawal na ba ko sumama pag nandyan ka?" 

"hindi naman sa ganon pero knowing you, alam kong mas pipiliin mong mag-stay in sa dorm at tapusin mga plates mo. ganyan ka naman talaga e."

tangina. oo tama nga si minho. ganon naman talaga madalas si seungmin pero with the way minho is saying it, parang napaka-boring niyang tao and a small part of seungmin stings. ano bang kailangan niyang gawin to seem interesting to the older? he only seems to be interesting to him kapag nag-aaway na sila.

kating-kati na si seungmin sagutin si minho na kaya naman talaga siya sumama dito ay dahil nandito rin si minho. ang tagal na nilang hindi nagkikita magmula nang magkaroon ng trabaho as an assistant coach sa isang collegiate dance crew si minho pero dahil nga 'magkaaway' lang sila, umirap na lang siya at kumuha ng isang bote ng beer.

* * *

kalaunan, dumating na rin sila changbin, felix at jeongin, na pinagmumura sila jisung dahil ayaw siyang sunduin sa katip kanina. mabuti na lang at nasa may q.c. din si changbin kaya siya na ang sumundo rito. hindi alam ni seungmin kung dahil lang ba sa epekto ng alak ang nakikita niya pero tila malagim ang ekspresyon ng mukha ni chan habang tinitignan si changbin at felix na magkaakbay sa kinauupuan nila. binalewala na lang ni seungmin ang napansin.

nagpatuloy ang inuman, ang isang shot ay naging dalawa hanggang sa naging tatlo, apat and so on. hindi na nagpansinan pang muli si minho at seungmin matapos ang pagtatarayan nila sa isa't isa kanina. halatang pare-parehas na silang may tama dahil kanina pa sila nag-iingay at nagtatawanan. mabuti nalang at maingay din ang paligid nila kaya hindi napapansin kung gaano na sila kakalat ngayon. si hyunjin ay nakasalampak na sa mesa pero may hawak pa rin itong shot glass na may laman, si jisung ay masiglang kumakanta na akala mo'y nasa videokehan, si jeongin, felix at changbin ay pinapanood si jisung ~~mapahiya~~ kumanta at tinatawanan ito kapag pumipiyok ang boses niya. si minho? 

mahimbing na siyang natutulog sa balikat ni chan. namumula na ang pisngi niya dahil sa kalasingan at hinahagod na ni chan ang buhok niya habang nakatingin ito sa kanya with a fond smile.

"para ka talagang pusa," dinig ni seungmin ang malambing na tono ni chan para kay minho.

sinusubukan ni seungmin apulahin ang damdaming nagbabaga na sa kaloob-looban niya ngayon pero ang hirap. habang patuloy niyang pinapanood ang dalawang tao na nasa tabi niya, naghahalo ang selos, inis at lungkot. hindi niya dapat nararamdaman to dahil kaibigan niya si chan, dapat maging masaya siya kung may namamagitan man sa kanilang dalawa ni minho. besides, 'magkaaway' lang naman sila ni minho diba? yon lang naman ang tingin ng mga tao sa kanila kaya bakit siya magseselos? pero yun na nga:

hindi itinuturing ni seungmin si minho bilang 'kaaway' niya dahil sa ayaw niya rito-- kaaway ni seungmin si minho dahil ang dami niyang pinaparamdam kay seungmin na kahit kailan ay hindi pa nararamdaman ni seungmin para sa iba.

inagaw ni seungmin ang shot glass na hawak hawak ni hyunjin at nilagok ang laman nito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hindi ko alam kung kelan ko mauupdate to sa totoo lang. sobrang busy lang sa school atm and sinimulan ko lang naman talagang isulat to for fun so do expect very very VERY inconsistent updates :( pero anyways SHET ANDAMING GANAP NG 2MIN LATELY??? KILIG NA KILIG ANG ATE NIYO HMP DINIDINIG NI LORD ANG MGA PANALANGIN KO NA MULING IKASAL ANG 2MIN HUHU

**Author's Note:**

> sensya na kung medj magulo yung format kase perstaym q gumawa ng socmed au ok tsaka as is lang yung pangalan nila sa gc kase wala ako maisip na witty nicknames para sakanila enge po sense of humor :(


End file.
